


Friday Night

by heartfeltword



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday night they hang out at Grillby’s. They end up drunk in bed together. What’s the worst that could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

 

Friday night, the one night I looked forward too, when I got to see his obnoxious smile and listen to shitty jokes all night. Odd how it became a routine and one I looked forward to each and every week. The bar was crowded as always but he secured two seats in the corner, I squeezed through people in various states of sobriety. Laughter filled the bar and, as always, it made me tense, I really didn’t like being surrounded by people and loud noises but it was worth it for him. Someone grabbed my tail and even more laughter erupted as I squeaked. He was waiting, giving me the corner seat knowing all too well how my anxiety dealt with it all.

“You’re late.” He stated when I scrambled into the barstool beside him.

“Sorry, Sans, got stuck at work.” I replied. My usual drink was waiting for me, either Sans ordered it or Grillby got it automatically, it didn’t matter to me as I took a long drink letting the liquor burn my throat.

“Work sucks.” Sans’ voice cut through the noise of the bar.

“Like you ever work,” I rolled my eyes.

“Woah, woah, woah, kitten,” Sans held his hands up towards me, “why you got your claws out?”

A groan and another eye roll. A great start to our night. I downed my drink and noticed Sans had already finished on as well. The problem was Sans needed easily twice as much liquor to get drunk so trying to stay drink to drink with Sans was always a bad idea. But after the shit week I had, what did I have to lose? Sans had proven himself a gentleman by helping me stumble to my house, he even tucked me into bed last week.

“What’s with that devilish glint in your eyes, kitten?” Sans teased.

“I bet I can drink more than you.” I stated, Grillby set my new drink down with a soft clink.

“Yea right. We’ve played this game before, kitten,” Sans shook his head, grin still intact, “you get so drunk you pass out on the floor and I have to carry you to bed.”

“Try me.” I taunted.

“You’re on.” Sans’s grin seemed to widen at the challenge.

~~

How many drinks? What time was it? Where was I? My head was fuzzy. My body was numb. It was dark. I couldn’t make out anything. I could feel blankets tangled around my ankles so I must have been brought home. I don’t remember much after challenging Sans at the bar. He’d take good care of me, I knew it. I wasn’t sure how much time passed as I stared up at the blank ceiling before I became aware of breathing beside me. Maybe at first I thought it was just the ringing in my ears but it was certainly breathing and now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness I could see the outline of someone next to me.

Fuck.

There was a low grumble next to me and the person draped an arm across my waist. It was boney and dug into my ribs. I groaned and pushed the arm off me so I could roll onto my hip, back to the stranger. Was I at my place? Or the strangers?

“Oh, no, no, no, no…..” The person whispered gently, it sent shivers down my spine. I knew that voice all too well, though it was never this breathy and sweet. “don’t be like that baby…” The voice rolled onto their hip and wrapped an arm around my waist. That voice. The shivered continued down my spine. Long, bony fingers stroked the skin on my stomach. I grabbed the bony hand and got ready to push it off me when the person pressed their body into my back, voice right next to my ear, “Baby, baby, come back here.”

“Sans.” I whispered.

He hummed in my ear and stroked his hands up my stomach. “Kitten…” I didn’t know if he was awake or not. I’m not sure which would be better. I rolled over to find out. The little white pinpricks that were his pupils were bright. He was awake. “Hello.” He purred, his chest rumbling.

“What happened?”

“We got drunk.” He was nonchalant about it, his tone lazy as ever.

“Did we fuck?”

“Do you want to fuck?” The little white pricks of lights in his eye sockets glinted with mischief.

“That didn’t answer my question.” I glared at him.

“No. We didn’t. I respect you too much,” a bony finger brushed my hair off my cheek, “baby….” There was that sweet, breathy tone again that made me shudder.

“Can we?” The question left my lips before I could think about it.

Sans grinned, eyes glinting again, before he pressed his face closer to mine, “Would that make you happy, baby? A trip to the….” No. “ _Bone zone_?” I groaned and rolled away from him. What a terrible pun. Sans grabbed my waist again, fingers digging into my hips, and he pulled me back against his ribcage. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” His fingertips danced along my hips before pushing my shirt up higher to stroke my ribs. It tickled but it felt good and I arched my back into him willing his hands to go higher. “Do you really wanna _bone_ me, baby?” He purred into my ear. I couldn’t even be upset over that joke. I was growing needier and needier with that breathy voice he was using.

“Please.” I begged.

“Please what?” He grazed the skin under my bra and I whined.

“Fuck me. Sans. Oh god.” I rolled onto my back and grabbed his shoulders hoping to urge him to straddle me.

He laughed and dropped his head onto mine to look into my eyes. “Take it easy, baby, we have all the time in the world to do this right.” His fingers grazed over my bare stomach, dipping under my waistline for a brief second. I whined again and arched my back. When was the last time anyone had touched me like this? Too long. I needed it. I need _him_.

I grabbed his jacket and started to shove it off his back. I needed to feel his bones under my hands. Sans chuckled but sat up so he could take off his jacket. I immediately grabbed at the edge of his shirt and started to tug on that too.

“Baby, slow down.” He purred, grabbing my hands in his. “We got _aaaallll_ night.”

God that voice. That tone. I needed him. Everything was hazy with desire. I tugged at his shirt one last time before sliding my fingers up under it to hook into his ribs. His head tossed back and he let out a groan. When he lowered his head back to look at me his grin seemed sinister. Finally he straddled me, a bony knee on either side of my hips, and pulled his shirt off over his head. His bones were bright white in the darkness, I couldn’t stop myself from running my fingers over his ribs and around to his spine. The bumps and ridges of his spine felt unusually pleasant under my fingertips. He groaned again, his hands limp at his sides as I touched as many of his bones as I could. I trailed down his spine and started to touch the tops of his pelvis before he grabbed my hands and pulled them away.

“Sans.” I complained looking up at him. He had a hungry look in his eyes. It stirred even more desire inside me. He had hardly touched me and I was so aroused. God.

“Slow down, baby,” his breathy voice was starting to turn husky. He was just as turned on as I was. My hands were pressed into the bed, above my head, as Sans bent closer to me. He pressed his teeth to my lips. It was meant to be a kiss but since he didn’t have lips… It didn’t matter. I kissed him with everything I had. I didn’t want to take it slow. I wanted him now.

When Sans drew his hands back, trailing down my sides, I moved my hands expecting them to be freed but they weren’t. A blue glow above me told me he’d used magic against me. His left eye started to glow blue and concentrated around his mouth where a long blue tongue formed. Oh God. Another shiver ran down my spine and I arched my body upwards.

I was pleasantly surprised that the tongue was not only wet but it was warm, maybe not quite body temperature warm but it certainly wasn’t cold. I moaned as the tongue licked a long line up the side of my neck and along my jaw. His fingers started to roam my body, pushing my shirt up and over my bra before dancing along my ribcage.

“Do you care about your clothes?” Sans murmured into my shoulder, his tongue playing with my collarbone. I think I responded. I couldn’t be bothered to think. “I won’t make you go home naked though.” A loud _rip_ informed me Sans just tore my shirt off. I couldn’t stop myself from gasping.

“Not the bra!” I yelped feeling Sans’ fingers wrap around the delicate material. They were too damn expensive to be ripping. The shirt I couldn’t care less about.

Sans chuckled, the vibrations tickled where our bodies met. A hand slipped under my back and unclasped my bra with ease. Impressive. He slid the material up to my bound hands and unclasped them long enough to pull the bra off, tossing it aside, before tying me back up with some magic. Sans’ tongue licked down my chest before teasing my breast; long, slow circles around my nipple before barely grazing it. Tease. I bucked my hips and he chuckled, the vibrations causing a moan to escape my lips. A hand came up and started the same treatment on my other breast. Teasing me, slowly. He was going to make me beg for it. I struggled in my bonds for a moment before he flicked my nipples at the same time.

“F-fuck!” I gasped, back arching, “Sans! Please. S-stop.”

“Stop what baby?” He murmured, pinching my nipple between his fingers.

I groaned and lost my train of thought. What did I want?

“Hm?” He murmured.

“F-fuck me.”

He leaned back, hands grabbing my sides, “Why would we want to jump right to that? Hm? There’s still so much,” a finger slid under my waistline again, “to explore.”

I whined and struggled against the bonds. “Then let me touch you at least?”

He paused for a moment, finger tapping against my skin as he considered my offer, “Maybe in a second… if you behave.” He flicked his tongue. I nodded my head. I would behave. I wanted to touch him so badly, I’d do anything. Sans shifted down the bed and unbuttoned my pants before starting to pull them off. I lifted my hips up to help him but he was more than capable. There was no feeling of awkwardness as Sans looked me over, it felt natural, I was who I was. “God,” He whispered, “you’re so beautiful.” That made me blush. Fingertips stroked my thighs for a moment before he took off my underwear. He didn’t hesitate to run a finger along my folds. I shuddered at the sensation and bucked my hips for more. “Tsk, tsk, remember you have to behave if you want to touch these bones.” He dragged his other hand down his ribs making an odd clunking sounds.

For a moment he paused, his fingers stroking my folds idly. It looked like he was lost in thought. It was a tender moment until he slipped a finger inside me causing me to buck my hips and groan. Sans chuckled and slid another finger into me, he stroked the soft flesh of my walls carefully. I tried to keep my hips still, to behave, but I couldn’t stop them from twitching when his thumb pressed against my clit.

“F-fuck.” I cried out. He thrust his fingers into me a few times before pulling them out. With the glow from his tongue and eyes I could see his fingers were wet, he brought them to his tongue and licked them clean while keeping his eyes locked on mine. Once he was satisfied he shifted until his head was between my legs, his tongue pressed against my clit. “Sans, please!” couldn’t stop myself from moaning as his tongue entered me. It was far more precise than any other tongue as it found one spot in particular that made me a blabbering mess. I had no idea what I was saying anymore. I just wanted more. It felt so good. While his tongue licked that spot over and over one hand groped my thigh and the other started to rub my clit. Tension started to form in my stomach and I knew if he kept it up.

“You’ve been a very good girl.” Sans whispered, not at all bothered by the fact his tongue was buried deep inside me. “Would you like me to release your hands?” He swirled his finger over my clit a little faster.

“F-fu….” I could hardly think, “Y-yesssss.” The pressure around my wrists, one I had hardly noticed, released and my hands immediately grabbed at Sans’ head. I was a little disappointed there wasn’t any hair to grab but it didn’t matter. I was so close. Sans focused on my clit, circling it faster, a little more pressure. A string of moans and groans escaped my lips, “S-Sans… f-fu, hng… close….” I couldn’t think. I just wanted to come.

“Come for me.” He whispered, that breathy tone back.

After a second, I did. My back arched, everything tensed and released in a wave of pleasure. I think I might have screamed but I couldn’t be sure. I hadn’t had an orgasm that amazing in a while. My body went limp as I panted for breath. God, orgasming certainly takes a lot of work. Sans chuckled again and slid his tongue from me, the feeling on my sensitive skin almost pushed me into another orgasm.

“Still wanna bone?”

“Yes.” I sounded breathless.

“Good.” Sans murmured as he hovered over me. I slid my hands up his hips, around the curve of his pelvis and around to the ridges in his spine. He shuddered under my touch. I traced his ribs and the ridges of his sternum. For a moment I wondered what it would be like to lick them until I realized I should just try it. One hand hooked around his ribs and the other grabbed his scapula pulling him closer so I could run my tongue along his clavicle. He shuddered, bones literally rattling, “ _Fuck_.” He moaned into my ear. Pleased with the result I continued to run my tongue up and down each clavicle. His bones tasted salty but that was it, it wasn’t unpleasant and his response was well worth it.

His fingers delved back into my sensitive folds and I jumped. He murmured a quick apology but pressed his fingers deeper inside me. I tentatively grazed my teeth against one clavicle and he shuddered again. While I continued to lick and nibble his clavicle I reached my hand inside his ribcage to stroke his spine. It felt unusual to think I was literally reaching inside his ribcage but when Sans threw his head back, a low moan filling the room, I knew I was doing something right. I continued to stroke his ribs and spine for a while until he pulled away.

“Keep that up we won’t get to have as much fun.” He winked and the blue in his eye glowed brighter before it split and started to travel down his spine to disappear under his shorts. I grabbed at the waist band of his shorts, eager to see what he’d created with his magic. “Woah, slow down, baby,” he shifted away from my grasp, “don’t need to go jumping my bones like that.” I almost groaned but he had already started to shuffle out of his shorts and I could see the blue cock he’d created.

He watched me as he gave his magic cock a few pumps. “Do you still want this?”

“Yes.” I begged.

“Just making sure.” He shrugged before pushing my legs apart so he could settle between them. With one hand at my shoulder to balance himself and the other guiding his cock he paused to watch me. I hooked my fingers into his ribs and propped a leg on his pelvis urging him to continue. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered before pressing his teeth to my forehead. Sans leaned back to watch my face as he slowly pressed into me.

I couldn’t stop myself from gasping, I was still sensitive and he was larger than I expected. Once he pressed all the way into me he paused, allowing me to adjust. It didn’t take long, I bucked my hips and started to squirm. “Fuck me, Sans.”

He grabbed the leg I’d propped onto his pelvis and held it up a little bit to give himself better access to me before he pulled out slowly. I sighed at the feeling before he snapped his hips forward, the bones of his pelvis stabbed into my body but God it felt so good. Sans set a quick pace. I closed my eyes and grabbed his ribs a little tighter. My moans started to fill the room, mingling with the sound of his bones slapping against my legs. My nails dug into his ribs before I scratched them down one rib. Sans let out a loud groan and I did it again, a little harder, causing an even louder groan.

“Baby,” He moaned.

I echoed the moan. Sans dropped his head onto my shoulder and quickened his pace. His breath was hot on my skin as he panted. I could tell he was getting close, his rhythm was more erratic. He let go of my hip, I wrapped it around his spine not caring that the ridges in his bones were pressing into my skin. His hand found my clit rather clumsily but it felt wonderful against the sensitive skin when he started to rub it and circle it.

“F-fuck.” I moaned, getting close to another orgasm. Sans tried to keep a steady pace but he was getting closer and closer. His breath was raspy and he was moaning just as much as I was. I was pleasantly surprised by how vocal he was.

“B-baby,” he grunted, “come for me, please.” His tongue was back, licking along my neck and collarbone. “F-fuu…” He trailed off panting.

Listening to him alone could get me off add on the sensation of him pounding into me and playing with my clit and licking my sensitive skin I was helpless. I came without any warning, my whole body tensed up, I clenched Sans’ ribs so tight I was worried I’d break them. Sans groaned and continued to thrust into me and rub my clit until the high was over and I could breath again. Once I relaxed my grip on his ribs, Sans removed his hand from my clit and grabbed my hip, digging into the soft flesh as he pounded into me.

“I’m close…” Sans groaned into my ear. I started to stroke his ribs and spine, urging him along. “God…”

“Baby,” I murmured, pressing my lips to the side of his head.

That’s all it took. Sans moaned loudly, thrusting a few times before stilling deep inside me. He panted as he dropped his head onto my shoulder. For a moment we stayed still, my hands gripping his ribs once again, before the feeling of him inside me suddenly disappeared. I gasped at the sensation and Sans chuckled as he dropped onto the bed beside me.

“What’s so funny?” I murmured scooting into his side.

“That was…. _sans_ ational.”

“Fuck you.” I groaned setting my head against his forehead.

“I believe you just did.” Another groan and Sans chuckled before stroking my hair with his long fingers. “We should do this every Friday night.”

“Not in your wildest dreams.”

~~~

Someone nudged my shoulders, my eyes flew open, and a familiar grin greeted me. “Someone was having a good dream.” Sans purred, “Wanna tell me about it?”

_Fuck._

 

 


End file.
